It is known to install such tiles by the steps by
1) preparing each tile prior to a s sembly, by marking the face with a temperature sensitive paint or crayon eg "Tempil Stick", which will indicate if the maximum allowable temperature of 120.degree. C. is exceeded during a welding stage; PA1 2) preheating the tile to 50.degree. C.; PA1 3) inserting a 0.5 mm shim between the tile being fitted and the adjacent tile and secure the tile correctly and firmly into place using a `G` type clamp and removing the shim; PA1 4) welding tile on to the flight of a centrifuge scroll etc, using short stringer beads; and PA1 5) before removal of the `G` clamp, visually checking all welds and repairing cracks which may have formed as a result of cooling. PA1 (i) mounting each tile carrier prior to a welding step in the required position on a centrifuge flight by means of an individual tile clamp, with mechanical inter-engagement between each tile carrier and its clamp, thus positioning each tile carrier in the same position relative to its clamp on each application, the tile clamps being of a set width, so that when mounted side by side they pitch the tile carriers so that when the tiles are inserted there are no gaps between the tiles, thus giving a smooth surface without having to dress the tiles; PA1 (ii) welding tile carriers, whilst held in position by the tile clamps (from single to multiple batches) to the centrifuge flight; removing the tile clamps; and PA1 (iii) once the tile carriers have cooled down to ambient temperature; inserting the tiles and securing the tiles to their respective tile carriers. PA1 (i) arranging the rib and groove tolerances such that firstly a lower edge of the tile is inserted into the lower dovetail groove; secondly the tile is rotated to bring its upper dovetail rib within the dovetail groove, and thirdly, the tile is retracted so that angled surfaces of the dovetail rib seat on the angled surfaces of the dovetail groove, and PA1 (ii) securing the tile in position, preferably with an injected epoxy resin.
Furthermore, any tile assembly that is shown to have been heated to a temperature in excess of 120.degree. C. during welding must be removed and replaced by a new tile, as the epoxy bond or a brazing interface of the overheated tile is likely to have been impaired.
Furthermore, considering tiles applied to the flights of a centrifuge scroll, the existing prebonded tile and carrier combination which comes in one size, has to be ground to fit the diameter variations on the tapered portion of the flights, so as to give a smooth and continuous surface.